Solve the equation. $2 = \dfrac{n}{3}$ $n =\,$
Multiply both sides by $3$ : $ 2 {\cdot 3} = \dfrac{n}{3} {\cdot 3} $ Simplify: $ 6 = \dfrac{n}{\cancel{3}} \cdot \cancel{3}$ $n = 6$